Zwei unheimliche Legenden 3
Zweiter Teil: Zwei unheimliche Legenden 2 Himmel, was für ein Schneetreiben... Ich kann sehen dass da draußen jemand steht, allerdings sind meine Augen auch nicht mehr das was sie einmal waren und dieser verflixte Sturm macht es mir nicht gerade leichter. Komm schon, komm schon, nur keine Scheu, komm näher an das Feuer heran damit ich dich besser erkennen kann! '' '' Nein... , wer hätte das gedacht? Nun ja, mittlerweile sollte ich gelernt haben, dass ich dich wohl niemals abschütteln werde, allerdings erfüllt es mich doch mit Staunen, dass du mir sogar hierher gefolgt bist. Du bist mir doch gefolgt oder? Nein, nein, nein, leugnen hat keinen Zweck mein lieber Freund, spare dir die Mühe! Ich glaube nicht mehr daran dass unsere Begegnungen dem reinen Zufall zu zuschreiben sind, oh nein, dazu hast du einmal zu oft deine Nase bei mir blicken lassen! Aber ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf. Weiß Gott wo deine Intentionen liegen, aber was geht es mich auch an, ich bin alt und die heutige Jugend wird für unsereins immer ein undurchschaubares Rätsel bleiben... nun ja, du wirst schon deine eigenen Pläne und Gründe haben. Nun schau nicht so verschämt als hätte ich dich gerade beim Naschen erwischt! Komm schon her Kind, und setze dich zu mir, du holst dir da draußen noch den Tod! So eine heimelige und warme Höhle wirst du in diesem sturmgepeitschten Ödland kein zweites mal finden, dass verspreche ich dir. Es hat mich eine Heidenarbeit und zwei Finger der linken Hand gekostet um diesen Platz zu ergattern, bei Ymirs eisigem Atem, einfach war es beileibe nicht! ... Aber diese Geschichte ist für ein anderes mal bestimmt. Mach nicht so große Augen, jeder muss für seinen Platz in der Welt kämpfen, ein paar Verluste sollte man da schon mit einplanen und verkraften können. Sei abermals mein Gast und mach es dir gemütlich. Setz'' dich am besten in diese Ecke, dort ist der Wind weniger zu spüren und das Feuer wärmt am wohligsten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass ein schöner Becher heißen Tees deine Zustimmung erhalten wird?'' Natürlich, natürlich, mittlerweile kenne ich dich ja. Hier, nimm den guten alten Keramikbecher und gib acht, dass du dir an dem Gebräu nicht die Zunge verbrühst. Allerdings kann ich dir dieses mal leider nichts zum Süßen anbieten, meine Honigvorräte sind zur Neige gegangen und Zucker ist in diesen Gefilden für arme Wandersleute beinahe unerschwinglich. Nun ja, jetzt wo du versorgt bist, wissen wir beide natürlich was als nächstes folgt... Eine Geschichte muss her! Nun, lass mich einen Augenblick nachdenken... aber ja! '' Ich gehe davon aus, du weißt wie der Name diese Region lautet? Richtig, die Karpaten. Um genau zu sein handelt es sich um das Făgăraş-Teilgebirge und wie befinden uns gerade auf dem höchsten Bergmassiv Rumäniens, dem Moldoveanu. ''Was, du findest es hier hässlich und langweilig? 'Sei nicht so voreilig, im Sommer kann das ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde sein! Aber genug der geographischen Abschweifungen, ich wollte dir ja eine weitere Legende erzählen. Also sei still und höre mir zu: '' '' 'Die Legende der Strigoi' Bei den Strigoi handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um die älteste beschriebene Form vampir,- oder ghulartiger Wesenheiten der europäischen Mythologie. Das klassische Bild eines Vampirs, dass sich heutzutage in unseren Köpfen eingebrannt hat, geht mit großer Sicherheit auf diese Urform zurück, obwohl es allerdings nur noch entfernte Ähnlichkeiten zu der eigentlichen Erscheinung und Lebensweise dieser Kreatur aufweist. Der rumänische Begriff Strigoi geht auf das Wort strix, lateinisch für Nachtohreule zurück, ein legendenumwobener Vogel der vor tausenden von Jahren als bluttrinkender Bote für Tod und Verderben gefürchtet war. Die überlebenden Verwandten dieses Unheilsbringers leben noch heutzutage in unseren Wäldern und lassen nachts ihre schrillen, klagenden Schreie ertönen. Die Legende der Strigoi ist älter und tiefer verwurzelt als viele der Länder in denen man sich heute von ihnen erzählt, ja sogar älter das Christentum selbst. Das erste Volk, dass von ihren unheimlichen Taten und Bräuchen berichtete, war das der antiken Daker. In ihrer Mythologie handelte es sich bei den Strigoi um die untoten Seelen Verstorbener, die zu Lebzeiten schreckliche Sünden und Gräueltaten begangen hatte und denen Aufgrund dessen der Zutritt in das ewige Reich des Totengottes Zalmoxis verwehrt wurde. Dreitausend Jahre lang wurde diese Legende mündlich weitergegeben und von Generation zu Generation wuchsen das Grauen und die schreckliche Macht dieser Kreaturen. Der Glaube an die Strigoi hatte sich im Mittelalter weit über die Grenzen des historischen Rumäniens hinaus ausgebreitet und spukte in ganz Osteuropa durch die Köpfe der Menschen, ja sogar in Bereichen Italiens und Österreichs erzitterte man bei der Erwähnung des verhassten Wortes. Man unterscheidet die Wesen in zwei Klassen, die „lebendigen“ Strigoi vii und die „toten“ Strigoi mort. Die Strigoi vii sind die harmloseren der zwei Unterkategorien. Eine Erzählung berichtet, dass es sich bei ihnen um mächtige Hexenmeister handelt, die nachts Milch, Fleisch und Getreide von ansässigen Bauern stehlen um ihren Wohlstand und ihre Lebensgrundlage zunichte zu machen, die Krankheiten unter die Bevölkerung sähen und Dürreperioden oder Hagelstürme heraufbeschwören um die lebensnotwendige Ernte zu zerstören. Einer anderen Legende zufolge, sind die lebendigen Strigoi Kinder, die bereits ungeboren zu einem ewigen Dasein als Monster verdammt sind. Ursache dafür ist eine von der Mutter begangene Todsünde während der Schwangerschaft oder sogar die direkte Abstammung von einem der gefürchteten Strigoi mort. Nach ihrem Tod sind diese Kinder dazu verdammt, für alle Ewigkeit als untoter Vampir auf dieser Erde zu verweilen. Erkennungsmerkmale eines solchen Wesens sind angeborene anatomische Abweichungen oder seltene Deformationen, wie etwa Riesenwuchs oder verlängerte, schwanzähnliche Rückgradfortsätze. Die Eigenschaften der furchterregenden Strigoi mort, werden in der nun folgenden Geschichte am besten beleuchtet. Denn seit hunderten von Jahren kommt es im östlichen Teil Europas immer wieder zu Sichtungen dieser scheußlichen Kreatur, die oftmals in wilden und blutigen Hetzjagten enden. Wenn man bei seinen lebendigen Verwandten, den Hexenmeistern die Pest und Tod sähen, den abnormen, unheilsüberschatteten Kindern, noch von einer reinen Legende, einem Mysterium, tumbem Aberglauben sprechen kann, so sollst du gewarnt sein; Die Strigoi mort, die wandelnden Leichname, sind real. Hüte dich, sollte dir jemals eine ähnliche Begebenheit zu Ohren kommen wie diese Geschichte: Jure Grando Alilovic war ein Bauer aus dem beschaulichen Dorf Kringa, welches im heutigen Kroatien liegt. Nur wenig ist über Grandos Lebzeiten bekannt, lediglich, dass er zwei Kinder in die Welt gesetzt hatte, sowie sein Geburts-, und seine zwei Todesjahre. Du hast richtig gehört, zwei Todesjahre. Grando war ein unauffälliger Mann, 1579 in seinem Heimatdorf geboren, verheiratet, Vater eines hübschen Mädchens und eines stattlichen Knabens, die allerdings aus ungeklärten Gründen bereits in jungen Jahren aus Kringa flohen und sich in Italien ein neues Leben aufbauten. Ihr Vater sollte den Ort seiner Geburt nie verlassen. Eines Tages, er befand sich bereits im höheren Alter, wurde der Bauer von einer mysteriösen Krankheit befallen, die ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit hinwegraffte. Seine Witwe trauerte an seiner letzten Ruhestätte, doch der Kummer verblasste mit der Zeit und man vergaß das kleine Grab, denn damals gab es viele Tote zu betrauern. Jahr um Jahr zogen nun die Sommer und Winter vorüber ohne dass sich etwas nennenswertes in dem kleinen Dorf ereignete, dem bald Grauenhaftes bevorstehen sollte. Der Schrecken nahm seinen Lauf, als sich der sechzehnte Todestag Grandos seinem Ende zuneigte, die Sonne am Horizont ertrank und ein blutroter Vollmond unheilverkündend am Firmament erschien. Es begann mit einem leisen Klopfen an den Haustüren der Dorfbewohner, einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Kratzen an morschen Fensterläden, einem Schatten den manch einer um die Häuserecken schleichen sah. Und auf jedes Klopfen, folgte am nächsten Morgen ein Leichnam. Die Toten wurden in ihren Betten gefunden, kreidebleich und blutleer, mit einem Ausdruck des Grauens in den starren Augen, den nur der blanke Horror auslösen konnte. Innerhalb einer Woche hatte beinahe die Hälfte der Dorfbewohner einen schmerzlichen Verlust zu beklagen und eine schleichende Panik machte sich langsam breit. Man munkelte, dass es sich um eine unerklärliche Krankheit handelte, einen schwarzmagischen Fluch oder den Zorn Gottes! Nur einer von ihnen, hatte eine schreckliche Vermutung, die sich bald als grausame Realität entpuppen sollte. Der alte Priester, Vater Giorgio, welcher vor genau sechzehn Jahren den eingefallenen Körper Jure Grandos unter die Erde gebracht hatte, erkannt ein Muster in den tragischen Unglücksfällen. Wann immer des Nachts an einer der Türen geklopft wurde, so gab es am nächsten Tag einen Toten innerhalb der Mauern dieses Hauses. Ausschlaggebend war allerdings erst der Bericht der verstörten Witwe des verstorbenen Bauers, die unter Tränen und dem Wahnsinn nahe verkündete, ihr Mann habe in der Nacht plötzlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer gestanden, mit einem grässlichen, verzerrten Lächeln auf den eingetrockneten Lippen. In dem Priester festigte sich die Vorahnung, dass Grando sich in einen Strigoi, einen todbringenden Wiedergänger verwandelt haben musste und nun das Dorf terrorisierte. Er scharrte alsbald eine Gruppe wackerer Männer um sich, die nur allzu gerne seinem Befehl folge leisteten der grässlichen Kreatur den Garaus zu machen. In allen kochte der selbe, bodenlose Hass, denn jeder hatte bereits schmerzlich die Macht des gnadenlosen Strigoi zu spüren bekommen und einen geliebten Menschen für immer verloren. Unter Vater Giorgios Führung machten sie sich auf, das Monstrum zu jagen, zu stellen und für seine Untaten büßen zu lassen. Und schon bald standen sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber. Der alte Priester erhob sein Kreuz, streckte es dem Geschöpf entgegen und befahl mit lauter Stimme, dass es im Namen Jesu Christi verschwinden und aufhören solle, sie weiterhin zu quälen. Doch die Kreatur grinste nur zähnefletschend und schleuderte den Alten mühelos beiseite. Miho Radetic, der mutigste unter den Dorfbewohnern sprang todesverachtend vor und wollte einen Pfahl aus Weißdorn in das Herz des Strigoi treiben, doch das gehärtete Holz prallte nur von seiner Brust zurück und hinterließ nicht einmal einen Kratzer. Die Kreatur beugte sich über den entsetzen Mann, riss seine Kehle auf und labte sich an dem frischen Blut seines Opfers. Die anderen Dörfler flohen daraufhin, doch sie schworen sich, nicht aufzuhören das Biest zu jagen. In der nächsten Nacht machten sich neun von ihnen, bewaffnet mit Lampen, Kreuzen und Weißdornstöcken, auf zum Friedhof und öffneten Grandos Grab. Als sie den Kadaver erblicken, wurden sie von Entsetzten gepackt. Nach sechzehn Jahren war er noch immer vollständig erhalten, Haare und Fingernägel schienen gewachsen zu sein und an den eingefallenen, lächelnden Lippen klebte frisches Blut. Vater Giorgio schwenkte sein Kreuz über ihn und sprach: „Siehe, Strigoi, dies ist Jesus Christus, welcher uns von der Hölle errettet hat und für uns gestorben ist. Und du, Strigoi, du wirst niemals Frieden finden!“ Und mit diesen Worten versuchten sie erneut, sein Herz aufzuspießen, doch der Weißdorn konnte das graue Fleisch nicht durchdringen. In einem letzten verzweifelten Akt und nach einer Vielzahl von exorzistischen Ritualen und Beschwörungen, griff einer der Dorfbewohner zu einer schweren Eisensäge und machte sich daran, den Kopf des Vampirs vom Körper zu trennen. Sobald das Sägeblatt die Haut ritze, quoll plötzlich Blut aus Jure Grandos Leichnam und er begann grauenhaft und ohrenbetäubend zu schreien. Doch der beherzte Mann lies die Säge erst sinken, nachdem der Strigoi vollständig enthauptet war. Danach kehrte in Kringa wieder Frieden ein. Doch das unheimliche Kreischen der Waldohreule, soll seitdem her in diesem Teil der Welt des Nachts besonders laut zu hören sein. '' '' So. Ich hoffe diese Geschichte hat dich nicht gelangweilt, die Strigoi oder klassischen Vampire dürften dir wohl bereits ein Begriff gewesen sein. Doch man sollte auch den Klassikern immer wieder ein Quäntchen des Respekt zollen den sie verdienen. Sonst wären es ja schließlich keine Klassiker, oder? Hüte dich vor einem nächtlichen Klopfen, das ohne die Ankündigung eines Besuchs auftritt. Ob es das Pochen deines eigenes, verängstigten Herzens oder ein Schatten vor der Tür ist, bleibt nämlich letztendlich Ihm überlassen. Ich bin, es ist erst ein paar Tage her soweit ich mich recht entsinne, an einem Grab vorbei gekommen. Es lag abseits der Dörfer, einsam und im Einklang mit der Natur hatte man es in eine Lichtung eingebettet, tief in den unerforschten Wäldern dieses Landstriches. Vögel pickten auf der noch dünnen Schneedecke und Rehe nagten an der Rinde der umstehenden Buchen. Ja, diese Lichtung war ein friedlicher Ort, wunderschön und voller Leben... sogar jetzt im Winter. Jedoch schauderte es mich bis ins Mark, als ich das Grab passierte, denn mir war, als wäre es das Herz des Verstorbenen, dass niemals aufgehört hatte zu schlagen und diese Lichtung mit Leben speiste. Einem unheiligen, verfluchten Leben. Aber ich schweife ab, verzeih. Du hast deinen Tee ja gar nicht angerührt, ich bitte dich zu trinken. Unterschätze niemals die Kälte eines Wintersturms, sie kann ebenso grausam und tödlich sein, wie die Kälte im Herzen einer bösen, einsamen, alten Frau... '' Eine gute Überleitung, nicht wahr?'' '' '' '' '' Die Legende der Baba Jaga Ich habe dir nun bereits so viele Geschichten über Vampire erzählt, dass du mittlerweile wohl an dem Punkt angekommen bist, dich nicht mehr vor blutschlürfenden, bleichgesichtigen Widergängern zu ängstigen, mein tapferer Freund. Die folgende Erzählung ist weitaus erschreckender, denn sie handelt von einer Göttin. Der wohl grausamsten und zwiespältigsten Gottheit, die bis heute in unseren Legenden überlebt hat. Sie hat viele Namen: die Gehörnte, die Alte, die Kaltherzige... Ich werde sie im Folgenden einfach „Großmutter“ nennen, denn das wird ihrem wahren Namen am gerechtesten. Die Baba Jaga, das Großmütterlein Jedwiga kommt als altes, mageres und hässliches Hexenweib daher und wird im gesamten Osteuropa gekannt, gefürchtet, in seltenen Fällen sogar geliebt. Sie ist unberechenbar und teuflisch, niemand weiß heute noch was sie ursprünglich einmal verkörperte, doch manche Quellen berichten voller Sicherheit, dass es sich bei ihr um Schlussteil einer göttlichen Dreifaltigkeit handelt. Eine Muttergöttin. Ein grausames, verrücktes Weib. Ein Heilerin. Ein Monster. Sie ist, einer Erzählung zufolge, die Herrin über das „Wassers des Todes“ mit dem sie sich selbst und ihre zwei Schwestern, die eigentlich nur ein Teil ihrer eigenen Seele sind, auf ewig am Leben hält. Des weiteren gilt sie in gläubigen Kreisen als engster Lakai Satans, auf dessen Befehl hin sie die Sünder und Todgeweihten bis in die Hölle hetzt. Doch die Großmutter existierte bereits vor der Christianisierung ist älter, mächtiger, schrecklicher und unberechenbarer. Sie kann helfen und quälen, das Leben schenken oder es nehmen. Sie hat keine Begründung für das was sie tut, sie existiert und das alleine reicht ihr offenbar aus um den Menschen die schrecklichsten Grausamkeiten anzutun. Viele glauben, dass sie in den Jahren der Einsamkeit ihren Verstand verloren hat und die einstmals reine Seele der heilkundigen Waldfrau schwarz-, und ihr Herz zu Eis geworden ist. Sie tötet mit Wonne und sie tut es oft. Ihre Behausung, eine Hütte die von gigantischen, schuppigen Hühnerbeinen getragen wird ist das Epizentrum des Grauens, dass sie in der Welt verbreitet. Es kann sich eigenständig Bewegen und manch einer, der in den kleineren Dörfern nahe der wilden Wälder heimisch ist, schwört darauf, eines Tages riesige Klauenabdrücke im Neuschnee hinter seinem Haus vorgefunden zu haben.... Giebel und Veranda des schrecklichen Hühnerhauses sind mit den gehäuteten Schädeln der Getöteten geschmückt, die Vorhänge bestehen aus eben jener getrockneten Haut, zusammengeflickt mit Schnüren aus Venen und Sehnen. Ihre Zähne sind aus Eisen und sie ernährt sich von Menschenfleisch, ihr Blick durchbohrt alles und sieht alles, ihre Waffe ist ein riesiger, fliegender Mörser in dem sie hockt und ihre unglücklichen Opfer an dessen Grund mit dem steinernen Stößel zu Tode malträtiert. Das Blut der zerschmetterten Körper soll dabei manchmal sogar über den Rand des Mörsers spritzen und den Boden besudeln, doch ihr Hexenbesen verwischt jegliche Spuren. In den vergangenen Jahrzehnten kam es in Russland und den umliegenden slawischen Nationen einige Male zu verheerenden Hungernöten, denen viele Menschen zum Opfer fielen. Es ist bewiesen, dass nicht alle Toten die es zu jener Zeit gab, des Hungers starben. Ihres eigenen Hungers zumindest. Kannibalismus ist ein scheußliches und trauriges Thema. Doch wahrlich erschreckend werden diese Geschichten erst wenn man weiß, was einige der Täter später aussagten. Dass diese Taten nicht nur vom Selbsterhaltungstrieb verschuldet waren, sondern sie auf Befehl hin gehandelt hatten. Ihren Befehl hin. Unheimlich, was? Ich hoffe die Flamme des Mutes die in deiner Brust lodert und dein starker Wille haben an diesen Legenden keinen Schaden bekommen, aber ich halte dich für eine sehr zähe und robuste Person. Sonst würdest du mir nicht überall hin folgen. Darüber wollte ich auch noch mit dir gesprochen haben... Noch etwas Tee? So, bitte sehr. Ich werde mir bald neue Kräuter oder Früchte besorgen müssen, damit mir nicht bald auch der Tee ausgeht... aber zurück zum Entscheidenden. Ich will dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben und bitte dich ihn zu beherzigen. Es wird nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein. Unterlasse es bitte mir weiterhin zu folgen. Siehst du diese flache Bergkuppe im Osten? Über mein Geschwätz hinweg ist der Schneesturm zu Ruhe gekommen und alles ist wieder klar geworden. In ein paar Minuten wird dort drüben die Sonne aufgehen, ich sehe bereits den goldenen Schimmer der sich sachte über den Hügel tastet... Es ist wunderschön hier oben, nicht wahr? Wenn die Sonne erst einmal in ihrer vollen Pracht am Himmel steht, wird es wärmer werden, der Schnee wird tauen und gefährliche Rutsche werden entstehen. In einer Lawine zu ersticken ist ein äußerst unerfreuliches Ende, also würde ich mich beeilen, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre... außerdem ist dein Heimweg sehr weit und gefährlich. '' Hier, bitte nimm den restlichen Tee, er wird dich wärmen.'' '' Sei wachsam.'' TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 20:56, 26. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Pasta des Monats